


There's a monster under my bed

by ThaiGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Harrymort - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaiGirl/pseuds/ThaiGirl
Summary: Harry gets terrified of the monster under his bed, but what he didn't know was that Voldemort was protecting him of the real monsters - his uncles.





	

Harry was 7 when he heard his voice for the first time. It was just a whisper through the room that Harry was pretty sure was empty except for him.

He got scared, but he thought maybe it was just his uncles talking on the other room. 

He turned himself on the bed and took off his spectacles, getting ready to sleep. As soon as he'd closed his eyes the whisper came back. It was closer now. Harry sit down on the bed and waited, but nothing came.

Nothing he was expecting, at least. Until his uncle, Vernon, furiously came through the door. 

"WHY ARE YOU STILL UP, BOY?" Vernon seemed even redder and irritated than usual. "ARE YOU AWAKE TO DO YOUR WITCHCRAFT SHIT?"

"I'm doing nothing, uncle. I swear. I was up because of a noise. I think there's a monster under my bed."

"The only monster here is you, freak." He said, and gave Harry’s head a slap, making him collide against the wall, and then, he left. 

But something funny happened. Before Vernon could walk away, the door closed itself, making him scream in pain and grab his arm.

Harry did the best he could to not laugh when Vernon looked at him and then finally left. After he was gone a laugh came to his hear, but it was not his own. He looked up and now he could see. 

Standing on the place that Vernon had just been was a tall figure in black robes. His skin was extremely white, his eyes were red, and besides the fact that Harry could clearly see the bones under his skin he had a serpentine face. No nose just slits. Harry shivered. He could not believe this. That man was the monster he had drawn three nights ago, just after he had dreamed about him. He was even scarier in flesh. Harry did not know what to do. Maybe he should run. No, it was not a good idea. He would have to pass by the monster to get to the door. Scream was a good idea. Uncle Vernon would certainly come - Just to make him shut up, of course. 

Harry straightened his posture and inhaled a good amount air to scream, but a cold long hand stopped him from doing so. Harry looked at the hand and then back to the monster in front of him.

"Don't be scared," whispered the serpentine man. "It's okay. If you call him, he is not going to see me and will call you a freak again."

Harry slowly nodded and the hand left his lips. He was still scared, but now he was also impressed. How did the monster he draw came to life? 

"H-how—" Harry stuttered to the man, who gave Harry a smirk that just made him even scarier.

"Every time a wizard draws something, he gives it the power to stand among the living. It doesn’t matter if it's a plant or a person." Besides his appearance, the man's voice was calm and low like a teenager's voice.

"So... I created you?" Harry frowned.

“Yes, three nights ago." The man nodded, confirming.

"Where were you all this time?"

"I was under your bed, of course." 

"So, I was right! Wait... Weren’t you supposed to... Scare me?"

"Well, you created me, so I rather just scare the people that bothers you and I'll protect you from the real monster that lives in this house. Besides, I'm pretty sure you were pretty scared when you first saw me."

"How he didn't see you there?" Harry seemed confused. 

"You're the only one who can see me, Harry, because I want you to see me."

— X — 

So, years passed and today was Harry's eleventh birthday. Since the day he and Voldemort met, Harry's life had drastically improved. The so-called monster was always protecting Harry and making fun of Dudley and his annoying friends. He had a special anger for Vernon and never let him go after doing something against Harry. Sometimes Harry was unfairly punished for his revenges, but it didn’t matter, because he had Tom right beside him every time. 

Harry started to call him Tom because he thought that Voldemort - the name which the man had chosen – didn’t sound very human, and Tom was a lot friendlier.

Harry and Tom were going to celebrate his birthday alone, just as they always did, when they saw an owl flying near the Dursley's house.

The letter that she carried was actually for Harry. 

He had a chance. He finally got his chance to be free from that family. He was going to Hogwarts, a school of magic. He didn't even know that it was real! He excitedly jumped and ran through the room with the letter in his hands. But Vernon didn't like that. He couldn’t accept that the “freak' was actually leaving with a chance to be happy and normally treated. So, he took the letter from his tiny hands and tore it apart.

"You're not going anywhere your little bastard!" Yelled uncle Vernon. Tom seemed to be seriously struggling to refrain himself from doing something bad. 

"You're a freak boy and those people like you are all going to burn in hell just like your parents."

"Do not talk about them!" Harry yelled.

Vernon's hand closed into a fist and the other grabbed Harry by the shirt. The punch was enough to make Harry fall helplessly on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked angrily through his teeth while helping Harry to stand up, once Vernon was gone.

The boy nodded. 

“I have to do something about this.” Tom thought.

— X —

Harry heard a loud yell, and it seemed to come from upstairs. He looked at the other side of the bed where Tom used to stay since they became friends, but he wasn't there. So, he got up from his bed and carefully climbed up the stairs. When he opened the door to his uncle’s room the place was covered in blood and the bodies that once were sleeping would never again stand up to the see the light of day. Voldemort was standing just beside the door.

"What have you done?" Harry whispered and his eyes widened. 

"I am protecting you Harry, protecting you from the real monsters." He justified himself.

And then, Harry started to cry desperately, because he has nowhere else to go and he had no one left. Even if the Dursleys weren't kind with him he didn’t feel good about their death. He cried until he fell asleep in Voldemort's arms. The serpentine man gathered him in his arms and walked down the stairs, putting Harry on his bed under the cupboard and taking his place by Harry's side. 

"I will always protect and be with you, kid," he said, pressing a kiss against Harry's forehead and falling asleep while watching Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw this prompt on pinterest and I hope you like it.  
> It's my first fic from this ship and the first on english so please let me know what you think so I can improve myself.  
> This fic was reposted 1 day after beeing published. No big deal, just grammar mistakes and formatting. Who revised it was my friend, Caahs. For the ones who like Cherik, she's an amazing writer.


End file.
